Blume Corporation
Blume Corporation is a communications technology corporation responsible for implementing CTOS and CTOS 2.0. Description Self-described as the "world's foremost innovator of high-tech, high-performance communications and security technology",This is information provided from an easter egg in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Blume Corporation specializes in everything from wireless phone operating systems, home computers, to digital imaging processors, and linked-by-network security systems. They take great pride in the fact that they helped create most of the markets they now dominate. Blume stands poised to reshape the way people think about Information Security Architecture (ISA). Blume had its own security contractors in Watch Dogs to protect company's major interests like CTOS Control Centers, Blume property, etc. These security members could be identified with CTOS signs on their gray uniforms. They were notorious for various criminal records of its members. In Watch Dogs 2, Blume hires Umeni Security Corps to provide security to their facilities. It is unknown if this was only for the Bay Area or if Umeni Security Corps were also contracted to replace Blume facilities in Chicago after the events of Watch Dogs. Blume made many sketchy deals with organizations by giving them access to CTOS data and related technology like the Bellwether system, in exchange for funding and information. This in turn created one of the largest corrupt corporate monopolies that even included U.S. government agencies such as the FBI. Mission Appearance ''Watch Dogs'' *Backstage Pass *Open Your World *Unstoppable Force *The Future is in Blume *CTOS Control Center ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Hello World Personnel *Charlotte Gardner - CCO and VP of Blume Corporation and Interim Mayor of Chicago *Malcolm Deodato- *Bradley Caughlin - CEO of Blume Security *Gene Deloray - Assistant COO of Blume Corporation *Andrew Novak - Assistant CTO of Blume Corporation *Roger Verrick - Director of Blume Security in Chicago Former Personnel * Dušan Nemec - CTO of Blume Corporation (Incarcerated) * Raymond Kenney - ctOS Software Engineer (Fired) * Tobias Frewer - ctOS Pioneer (Fired) * Rose Washington - ctOS developer (Deceased) Known databases Blume's known datebases are in: *Chicago *San Francisco * * * * Gallery Blume.jpg|Blume State HQ in Chicago. Blume HQ.png|Blume Global HQ in Silicon Valley. Blume_Delaware_Database.jpeg|Blume Database in Delaware. BlumeSecurity.jpg|Blume security gunman. BlumeSecurity2.jpg|Another Blume gunman. ctOSSecurity01.png|Another Blume gunman. ctOSSecurity02.png|Another Blume gunman. Blume_Veteran.jpg|Veteran. Blume_Elite.jpg|Elite. ctOSSecurityElite01.png|Another Blume elite. ctOSSecurityElite02.png|Another Blume elite. unused_blumesecurity.png|Unused model of Blume Security Guard. ctOSVan-Front.png|CTOS Landrock Van 2500 in Watch Dogs. These CTOS vehicles are used by Blume contractors. KiganAWD CTOS.jpg|CTOS Kigan AWD. Trivia *One tactic that the Blume Corporation did to win over the populace with the CTOS project was to install free Wi-Fi hotspots across the city.IGN (2013). Youtube: Watch Dogs - 15 Minutes Open World Gameplay Commentary!. @09:40. Retrieved 2014-03-21. *"Blume" (ˈbluːmə) is German for "flower". Although pronounced differently in the game, there might be a connection between the meaning of the word and the corporate symbol.http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/translate/german-english/Blume **"Bloom", which is how the corporation is pronounced in the game, means for a flower to blossom, further referencing the logo, which resembles a flower. *Originally, Blume had its own Security Guards. However, they were cut from the game due to unknown reasons. *As seen in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Blume Corporation sent a corporate sales email to Abstergo Entertainment's CCO, Olivier Garneau, in which they advertised CTOS, and offered the possibility of having a localized system installed at Abstergo Entertainment's Montreal facility. See also *CTOS References External links *CTOS (Blume CtOS website) de:Blume fr:Blume Corporation ja:Blume Corporation Category:Companies and Businesses Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in Watch Dogs Category:Businesses in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Tech Giants Category:Factions